The Race for Archon's Crown
by StephyT
Summary: Thirty years had past, and Sparrow, who has ruled and transformed Albion grows bored. With books that packed the selves to the dustiest of level, a certain document is discover. As well as a untold prophecy that must take action.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First off, The only thing I own of Lionhead is a few games (Fable, Fable 2, and Black and White 2) and my concept of Sparrow and this story plot. I acknowledge I have no ownership of the characters and names used in this story. I have no intension to make a profit of this, unless my overactive imagination attracts someone attention then that's a different story.

Prelude: The Origins of the Crown.

Long ago, In the Golden age after the defeat of The Court, The very first Hero Known to all as William Black became Albion's first Archon. He ruled Albion for a thousand years, bearing the land great wealth and philosophy that no one alive today could even compare to. But without a nemesis to conquer, his children grew cold and petty. Each one just a worst and the other, but that is no of concern now.

During the Archon's rule, William had the finest goldsmith in all of Albion to craft a crown; it was not just any crown, a crown that could grant its wearer power to shape anything.

It shape is unique, for it the gold it was forge from was enchanted with the immerse will from William himself. It is said that the crown could, and takes the shape reflecting the image of its bearer. Not only does it morph, but as well enhance the abilities of the user as well.

For a crown of such power, William could not find to leave it for his offspring. Cruel and ruthless they were, and to his eyes they were no corrupted to obtain such power. Before abandoning all of Albion, William had the crown separated into three pieces. It is said that the pieces were scatter, hiding in unexplored places of Albion. Only to be discovered by the one whom is worthy to wear it. One, who blood can trace back to the Archons. The one who made a choice, and could change the future.

And so, the second half of our story begins…

_Author's Note: __So Short, but after all it is a prelude. And not to mention the Tip of the very large iceberg that keeps building up in my head. Leave a review, let me know if it sounds interesting or not. Perhaps I will write more._

_The ideal of this story came from the 'See the Future' DLC and a perveiw of the third game. It really set a rocket boom in my head, ideals falling here and there, and finally forming into place._

_This is going to be a long one…._


	2. Chapter 2: The dream Part One

_Author's note and Disclaimer for Chapter one: I would like to first off in great gratitude I would like to thank my readers for their inspiring and encouraging reviews. If there had been none I would've deleted the story and let a wonderful ideal to waste. Well not exactly. In my first note, I remember mentioning that I do not have any ownership of Fable 2 characters, worlds, and related work. Let it be known that I don't care to repeat myself over and over like a trained parrot. As well as a disclaimer for all related characters for the Sandman characters and related works all well. Their owners and creators belong to those brilliant minds of Neil Gaimen, the writers and authors of Vertigo. I would also like to suggest to those whom are not familiar with the series to read so; The story lines are incredible; and the art work is life like. _

_Anyways, on with the story, and please, leave a review. They can do wonders to those suffering from writer's block._

_I would also like to include to my readers of my writhing style. It's unusual; I write third person to first, being that when the main character is conscience or available for the scene, they are in first person. I like to give my audience a sense of what the main character of the is experiencing, but when he or she is either unconscious or not available, then everything is proceed in third person. If this way of writing often confuses people, I would like to apologize. It's just my style and how I seen this story progress in throughout the storyline ._

_We will be known forever by the tracks we leave. - Native American Proverb. _

**Chapter One: Part One; The Dream.**

_There was a choirs of voices echoing throughout the grand walls of the Fairfax Estate; formally known as Castle Fairfax. A Queen sat in the throne chair, and her loyal subjects, large and high in multitude, gathered around her. It has been thirty years. Ever since Her rule of Albion began to change, enter a new stage of Progression. There are great constructions that moved, gears that crank and steady spin moving the clockwork that powered engines, providing the land with a power that conducts light without a flame. There where trains that carried people from district to district, and large boats that carried cargo and supplies much faster then those still using the slow, sailing method. These ideas came from a inventor known as Gordon, a native of Knothole Island and one of Albion's most celebrated citizens. Twenty years ago the man returned back to Bower stone with a sack full of blue prints and plans. He stumbling into her, mumbling apologizes and kneeling on the ground gathering those very plans that transform Albion, aiding it into a new age. As Albion shifted into this age of change, the land itself took a change; Territories expand as the population numbers increase. Nine are named and their boundaries are traced; Beginning with the cool, lush countryside of Oakfield in the located near the northern mountain range to the warmer, breezy seaport town of Bloodstone in the southern waterfront. She even included the region known as Wraith marsh, with a small note stated the Hollow man infestation that prevents it from being colonized. As for the colony of Knothole Island, the people remain as their own government, which a newly elected chief to represent the people during any crisis. As for the mysterious totems that seem to control the Island's climate at command, they remain within reach for all to use just like the Queen choose so thirty years ago._

_The Queen smiles at her guests of her Spring Ball; an odd unity of citizens; from the ever demanding noblemen and women to the young, free spirited gypsy servants whom included their selves to any huge gathering, Must not forget the working man, the stall venders, blacksmiths, shop owners, and farmers alike all encircled with tankers swinging high. She watches her people with those warm, blue eyes, observing their social antics. She watch as they offer refreshments and shared the stories of their lives with each other. She is then overcome by the feeling of peace, a settle tranquility occupied the large grand halls as the people mingled their selves amongst the Queen herself. As she relaxes the Queen yawns. She places a hand on her temple; she was beginning to tired. She could feel the effect taking over her very bones. She sets her arms one her knees and overcomes her fatigue. The Queen reaches an elegant gloved hand towards a chalice that sat near by on a small luxury table. She brings the chalice forward, swirls it contain as she takes a sip._

_The Queen stands up, the whole room falls quiet. All faces, different as you and I turn to their Queen in their fullest attention. Their assorted color eyes all gaze at her as she rose from her seat. They watch as she gently brushed her purple royal outfit, and then her mouth opened._

"People of Albion."

_For the first time ever, I spoke. The sound of my voice, a powerful wave of emotion, of courage and strength. It has it's feminine pitch, yet soft. The people stare, their gaze asking me to continue. My mouth goes dry as I bit my lip nervously, eyeing my chalice I reached for it's gemmed stem, and swirled it's maroon contents. _

" The great people of Albion." _There was a pause as I rose my chalice in the air. _" I Sparrow of Bower stone, Heroine of the Spire, Defeater of Lord Lucien, and now the proud Queen of Albion!"

_At least over a thousand cheer sweep over me as I see every different- porcelain, crystal, gold and gemmed, silver, pewter, steel, and clay all rose in a great wave. I felt something gentle swell in my breast. _

" This is a toast; A toast to not only being your queen, but to each and everyone one you. Take this toast as a promise. This would be not only for your future, but for the ones that come after you, and the ones after them."

_The air around me had gotten warm, I heard the sounds of tankers clanging loudly against clay ones, and the porcelain tinkled against crystal glasses; everyone had cheered each other. I felt a strong sense of pride for my people; the very people I protected for many years against a mad man and his forces of evil. My mind is forever etched with the memories of battles and the many trails that I now drag behind me. I doesn't bother me now though, and for the first time I feel forgiven a choice I made thirty years ago. _

" And now, A toast, For the best possible future of Albion!"

_Bringing my chalice to my lips, I drank deeply as the intoxicating sweet beverage burns down my throat. I watch as each person lifted their glasses once more before taking a long drag of beer, ale, and wine varying from fancy sweet ones sipped by the rich to the tart, more harsher wines drank by the less fortuned. Finishing my the rest of my drink, I carefully sat my chalice down on the table nearby._

_I could feel the effects of the alcohol as it slowly made my head buzzed, as well as the rest of the kingdom before me stumbled around each other in stupor, slurring and yelling. I smirked at this; These very people now reminded of the drunkards and pirates that live by the Water Front. Oh how I miss the good old days._

_The room around begin to spin. Odd though, this doesn't normally happen with just one chalice of wine. It spins faster and faster. The faces around me became nothing but a blur, and soon little spots of varies colors form within my vision._

'_**Have I been poisoned?'**_

_As I try to regain my composer, I quickly scan though the many faces of Albion. One particle individual caught my attention; A average height man, grabbed in nothing by gray garments slips past two chatting guards. His head turns to me, His lower face is exposed, and I witness his evil grin on his thin, pale face just before everything went black._

_There was a loud thud as the Queen of Albion fell to the cold, marble floor. Several sheiks tear into the room as Her servants rushed to her aid. The dozens of citizens, poor and rich alike, who was soon were overcome by the great wave of panic as they hurried their from the estate, leaving the weeping youthful girls with their mistress. One of the young women stepped out; A girl with auburn wavy hair, honey toned skin, and amber eyes. She worn a long, simple white dress, a beaded silk blue shawl across her small shoulders, and small matching shoes. The gypsy girl fell to her knees at her side, gingerly lifting her mistress's long, slender hand. Her nimble fingers wrapped their selves around the Queen's wrist, and gave a good squeeze, while her other hand reach for the graceful crook of her neck._

_The girl's eyes closed in great relief, and a small sigh escape from her frail lips. _

"Is Mistress Sparrow going to be alright, Elise?" _A small, trembling voice chirped the girl retract her hands from the Queen's neck. Elise then turned towards a smaller, younger girl, no more then a adolescent, stepped forwards as she to kneel down. Elise watched as the younger girl gravel closer._

"Aye. Mira. I felt the heartbeat, Mistress Sparrow shall be alright."

_Elise watched as Mira's dark orbs flicker with tears. _'Then Elise, Why is she so still?"

_Elise golden hand reached for her mistress face; gentle fingers graze the very surface of the Queen's flickering eyelids. There were loud footfalls as a rather sweaty, pale faced, middle aged petite man wrestle his way though the maids. His outfit was that often describe as common clothing, and as well worn his hat in present of the Queen. The man slowly open his mouth, there was a sharp intake of air as he gasp loudly._

"No!"

_He begin to shake violently as he fell to his knees, sobbing as he crawl towards the unconscious woman._

_Many of the girls shot cautious glances among each other, and the ones close enough to the graveling man reached out to comfort. Yet the man ignore their offers and grabs hold of the Queen, cradling her crowned head in his lap. He then look up, his sad, questioning pale blue eyes meet with those of Elise._

"Is she going to be alright?"

_At first, he was excepting the worst. The grave news of his wife, perishing, would constrict is heart with immersed grief that living for him would be extremely difficult. Instead, by the light, he was told other wise._

"Mistress Sparrow is well, Lord Alex, But now, she is in not with us in the waking world."

_The man sighed as he bent his head down, studying the Queen's peaceful features. _

"Do you think she would ever wake up?"

_He watched the young gypsy as she nervously placed her hands together. She close her eyes and inhaled deeply._

"I don't know my Lord, I wish I could tell you."

_It was all dark at first; then it started to feel hollow. The ground under me is no longer solid, and I started to fall downwards. I can feel the icy air cut though, chilling me to the very bone. Below me, images slowly took shaped as I descend faster to what seem to be a rather large, rough surface._

'_Of!'_

_Luckily, my fall was broken by my rear end. Brushing myself as I rise to my feet, the surroundings around me swirl once more as the scene changes again. At first, everything around seem like it was stinking, but now it would seem to be the opposite as I felt myself stretch. The rough surface I landed on was rapidly getting smaller, and soon enough, it resemble none other then a tree branch. My feet shake as I grasp firmly onto the other branches around me, and slowly steady myself as I climbed downwards. I landed, this time on my feet, the area around me was now so familiar; I now found myself in a forest. I breathe in the air, cool and crisp. Everything around me, from the ground that riddled with lively sprouts and long decayed leaves, to the budding trees with the song to birds and their demanding offspring., and the moon light that speckle everything in it's path. It came to me that I was indeed standing somewhere in Bright Wood, but not anywhere I recognize. _

"_What am I doing here? I'm suppose to be at the castle?"_

_I being to pursue the worn trail ahead of me, it has been nearly three decades since I travel the ever winding roads of Albion. It seem to twist and turn, like a great serpent in the grass. I notice as everything around me became denser and darker. The trunks of trees begin to twist and knot at the limbs. Leave fell rapidly, leaving the trees bear as I pass them, and their huge roots stuck up from the ground. The sounds of the wilderness soon because the screeches and growls of creatures of the shadows. The moonlight lessen, and a heavy fog roll itself across the ground like a grave omen._

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

_Beyond me the was a clearing; and in the distance I saw what look like a small circular ruin, weathered and nearly vine covered. I start towards it; blindly leaping over the many roots and dodging any opportunity for a battle. After all, I was weaponless. There was a sudden crack in the air and I quickly made me look up; a root had just pulled itself from the earth below. It's knotted joints cracked as it animated itself life-like, and then swoop in after me. I rolled from it advance, nearly missing me by inches as I felt a sharp burn across my shoulder. It torn the light fabric of my outfit, as well as a burning welt across the flesh of my collarbone. There was another crack, and it strike again, this time from my left. _

'I would be more careful, that is if I was in your predicament."

_There was an voice; raspy, small, and not human. As I search for it's owner it spoke to me again._

"I'm curious. Why is a daughter of _Adam _wandering in the Forest of Secrets?"

_There was another loud thunder as yet another root uprooted itself. It swayed back, poise for yet another attack._

"Wow. You have amazing _reflexes_." _The voice complemented as I successful dodge myself from the root's attack. Now wasn't a time to accept praises; More roots were not steady uprooted theirselves one by one. I started in a full paced run, speeding my way to the clearing. _

"Hey! Wait! Don't take off so fast!"

_There it was again, that voice. is it real? This time it came from above me. I could of swore for a moment I heard the soft patter of feathered wings fluttered overhead. I push myself, forcing my legs to move faster as I prepared myself to leap as four branches slid hastily behind my trail. I slid for a bit as I slowed myself to bend my legs, jumping into the air. Behind me I heard the cracking of the whip like roots that reached out in attempts to grab me. They miss, of course, and the most odd thing about it is, I haven't really done anything like that in least thirty years._

"Lady, _whoever _you are, that back there was purely amazing."

_This time, I was face to face, eye to eye with the owner of that same voice from the forest before; A rather large pure black bird, a raven, perched itself upon a cracked limb of a fallen log. It's pale beak clicked as it tilt it's head to one side._

"Well are you just going to stand there." _It rasped, it's beak clicking more as it spoke, which was odd. Birds aren't suppose to talk._

"Who are you?" _I ask quietly as I regain my posture. The bird only tilt's it head to the opposite side as it let out a loud squawk._

"Well that's a hell of a way to introduce yourself to the greatest prophet of all time."

"I ask for your name Bird."

_The raven blinked it's tiny, beady eyes as it's feather ruffed in the area of it's fragile neck. It then spread it's wings, stretching them out to their fullest potential._

"I am Matthew." _He ruffled his wings. _"Like wise?"

"I am Sparrow of Bowerstone, Queen of Albion and formal heroine of Bower Stone."

_I watch as Matthew tilt his head side to side, as if he was comprehend my words. He blink twice and then his beak open._

"Ah, Well, This is _interesting. _I have never heard of any Bower Stone, Nor of Albion and it's Queen, or of a Sparrow. I mean, I _seen _a sparrow, and trust me, you look nothing like one at all."

_It went silent as I remain in my thoughts; So this Matthew has never heard of me, and on the contrary I have never hear of a prophet named Matthew, and whatever not if he was a man or a bird. All I know what that I was no longer in Albion, and possibility stranded. _

"Where am I? Do you know the name of this place?"

_Matthew tap his talons against the rotten surface of the limb. _"This place we now stand is known as the Realm of Secrets. Here lived the Brothers Abel and Cain, they know all secrets as well as the protectors. Must no one know a secret, for it could destroy the flow of fate." _He then stop his tapping. _"Hm I wonder if they may know anything of you."

_Matthew took off in flight at his last words, so I had no little choice other then to follow him thought this strange realm; Huge, weathered statue of what I believe to be people stretched far from the normal eye could proceed . They loom above me, limbless as the ground was littered by the remains of the ivory white stone that has release their hold over the passage of time. It was mostly covered up by the many weeds and tall grass. I walk cautiously though it, slow as if I was walking though water. Just in case there was any lurking nasties around, after all I had no Potions. _

"How long do we have until we reached the Brothers?" _I ask out to Matthew, who suddenly swoops from the air and lands gracefully on one of the crumbling shoulders of a statue nearby. _

"Not long." _He replied as he ready himself for flight. _"Just after these crumbling dreams there are some stairs or something like that. I don't really pay any mind, being that I can fly-"

"Crumbling dreams?" _So that what these statues must be, although I know nothing of these strange creatures or inanimate beings. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize the rather annoyed raven that landed on a what seem to resemble a fallen piece of a human female torso not to far ahead. _

"These are the dreams of those who have left the world of the living." _Matthew begin, with a slight hit of annoyance traceable in his crowing, rough tone. _"As they gain closer to departure, Mortals would dream of the manly possibilities they could done in life. When they form and take shape, only within the touch of time they begin to break, pieces would fall to the ground, and soon to be covered by whatever grows. _His feathers were ruffing up from around his neck, he then shudder. _

"A few times when I past here occasionally I had one almost crush me. Whew, on that day I swear I flew for my life out of here. I come rarely due to that, but now it seems different."

"How so?"

"I don't sense any danger, normally this place is crawling with the Unspeakables; they are nightmares from the insane, and become a reality in this place. They hide, waiting for the chance of a lost soul to wander across this forbidden territory."

_There was a stillness that hung heavy in there around, I picked up my senses as I listen out for any trace of these said Unspeakables. Matthew's current state of false security, the feeling that everything around you in inactive, is just another lure for enemies to stage an attack. I begin to wonder if the Unspeakables had any sort of intelligence or where they just as brainless shells such as the Hobbes and Hollow man. I didn't realize I was in such deep thought; Matthew lets out a noise similar to a human coughing._

"You know, as much as I like to stand around and exam the dirt under my talons, could I suggest that we keep moving. Just in case there may be an attack. You can't really tell when anything is about to happen. It's unpredictable here, and often surprises you."

_It seems that we are on the sane ground; With a steady pace and a set mind to absolve self from danger, we soon pace ourselves though the Crumbling dreams, and soon I found myself in front of an grand atrophy set of seem to stretch and continue it's way up in the air, to the thick clouds that obscure anything else that remained hidden from my view. I bean to climb my way, the heels of my boots click echo loudly around me as I ascend myself faster, now in a full sprint. Stairs weren't not an issues for me, nor it was for my age. Considering on how old I'm actually am is often dismiss on my looks. People claim on a daily basis on how young I always looked, and have since I started my days a just a mere adventurer. The people would question me or my secrets or remedies that I may practice to obtain such beauty; I only smile and say nothing, but the regret weighs heavily in my breast.. If only they knew what exactly happen in the Shadow Court thirty years ago. Perhaps they would see me differently?_

_A tall, three storied structured loomed in the distance as I continue my pace. It was a house; barely lilted by a rusty post light, and ragged by time with corroded boards that barely hung from the rusty nails supporting the frail housing. There was a set of stairs that lead to a weather wooden door; it multiple layers of color peeled away and the knob was an unusual shape. It resemble that of an goats head; the very fine detailed I imaged the strange doorknob once had been before time rubbed away by the unimaginable uses that must have accumulated over the years. Of course, since it was my first visitation into this strange, new land I literally had no ideal of how often the homeowners of this place would even held daily gatherings- or any events at all. I waited patiently as Matthew landed on a perch provided by the ruined steps. His small head nodded at me; a gesture to notify the owners of our arrival. I slowly reached out for the door, my hand balled into a fist. I knocked twice; my knuckles pounding hard against the delicate grain. Bits of dust and part particles fly about before settling. I glance at Matthew, eyeing him with questioning. _

"Do you reckon anyone's home?"

_I watched as the raven clicked his beak. _"Yeah. Should be. Where else could they go? I doubt any one of them couldn't gone off to and visiting Lord Morpheus's castle."

"Lord Morpheus?" _Yet another entity I knew nothing of. Matthew blinked a few times in the firm silence before he reply. _"Oh, Dream, or Lord Morpheus as he likes to be refer formally. He's the boss of this place, I guess a king in your perspective. He is also the creator of this place."

"Well, should we be seeing him instead of the brothers?"

_The bird shook his head. _"Bad Ideal. The Lord does not like to be disturb unless it is an important matter."

"But wouldn't getting me back home considered important?"

"In a way, It would." _There was a bold trace of agreement in Matthew's voice. I heard him let out a low sigh before continuing. _"But still, that matter alone may not interest him at all. Mostly when he is one of his ego moods. He want names and what importance they may be, well that at least is what the rules say at the moment. Don't ask me about them, I wouldn't be able to explain to you why. I swear he makes them up as he goes. Better Knock again. I don't think they heard you."

_I pounded my fist again. Twice as I did before. The wood creak from behind; There were the sounds of voices murmuring. Two voices, both being full grown men. The squeaks increase more as what I could tell of something with great weight shifted, following by a man voice. _

"Somebody's at the door."

_I heard soft footsteps creaked against aged wooden floors. The scent the emitted though the pores of the wood were of the scent of an old folks home. Sweet but sour, with the strong overpowering odor of old moldy pages and…pets? _

"Wh-wh-wh-who's there?" _The was a whimpering that follow the stammering, meek voice. There was more whispers as one of the persons in the Home scold his roommate._

"Shut it, you imbecile _ass_." _It hissed as the whining pitched down. _"You know no one knocks, Hardy any one visits. Now just shut up so they'll leave." _The other quiet down. His whimpering nothing more then a slow pant. In the distance, somewhere deep within the home, was the thudding of gigantic footfalls. The already unstable porch begin to shook beneath where I stood. _

"No Gregory! Stay away from the door!"

_The rusty knob screech horribly, like a band-she, piercing my ears until the moment the door was crack. The noise came to a sudden halt, and only the sound of my hard breathing and heartbeat is all I could heard from the continuum of ringing. I slowly removed my hands from my ears as I make eye contact to the creature who opened the door. It stood like a over sized man before me; A dragon like species who stood nearly over nine feet. It was a olive colour, and covered completely with rough scales. The nostrils from the base of his intimating snout flared and he sharply intake and exhale. The slits though it's predatory yellowed eyes studied mine intensely. I shifted in my place; a nervousness taking over me. I can feel the warm wave of unused will pulsing as it began to wake. There was a awful stretch of silence, until Matthew spoke._

"Hi. Gregory. How's it going?"

_Author's Note: What? A cliffhanger. Yes I'm afraid it is. But no worries, the second chapter is currently being worked on and drifted. I will be posted in due time, but not as long as this one took. The next up date will be up within at least a months time, or less if there's reviews. With helps the snowball to build faster as it rolls down hill. Reviews are welcome, construction criticism is favor as well. If any one thinks I may need betaing, then send me a PM. _


End file.
